Lo difícil que es amarte
by HarukoU
Summary: All this time you were pretending! So much for my happy ending.
1. Perdoname

_Otra experiencia personal, aver que os parece, eh? Por ahora solo he escrito el primer capitulo. Pero si os gusta, os seguiré contando mi patética vida amorosa en el rol, vale?_

**Pareja: **SuiSai.

**Disclaimer: **Suigetsu y Sai pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto...Aunque Sai, alguna vez, me perteneció a mi. (U)

* * *

- Es que… esto no puede ser. ¿Sabes? Por decirlo de alguna manera, tu ya estas cogido. Perdóname por enamorarme de ti.- Suigetsu, dejando todo su orgullo atrás, pronunciaba cada una de las palabras con una tristeza inigualable y por cada una que decía una lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Sai le miraba, atónito y con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y el pelo moviéndose por el viento. Entonces, empezó a llover y Suigetsu se estremeció por la fuerza de los truenos y relámpagos. Sai no sabía que hacer. Últimamente, todos los momentos que había pasado junto a su amigo, le habían hecho sentir…otra vez, aquella calida sensación.

Pero el otro tema era Gaara, que tan posesivo se cernía sobre el moreno y hacía que el corazón del chico tiburón doliera cada día más. Este ya lo daba todo por perdido. Sólo que antes de irse de Konoha, quería decírselo.

Y no se acordaba de la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. Mientras Sai estaba en frente suyo, atónito y con la fuerte lluvia que empezaba a convertirse en granizo le golpeaba, Suigetsu en unas cuantas milésimas de segundos recordó, cuando Sasuke le informó, a todo el equipo Hebi, que iba a volver a Konoha. Y recordó, cuando Karin se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentada y se fue por la izquierda del camino. Y cuando Juugo, hizo lo mismo y se fue por la derecha.

Y a su mente vino la imagen, en la que el le decía a Sasuke que le acompañaría, y como el Uchiha hizo un imperceptible, fugaz y casi imposible amago de sonrisa. Y ahí estaba el. Enamorado de un Anbu y declarándole su amor, antes de irse de lo que se había convertido su infierno personal.

Sai se acercó lentamente, con la mano derecha extendida hacia el peliblanco. Le temblaba así como temblaba su corazón y vio como Suigetsu bajó la cabeza.

- Sui, últimamente, me pasan cosas muy raras. Cuando estoy contigo me siento muy, muy feliz y estoy todo el día pensando en ti.- Con un movimiento rápido y grácil le levanto el mentón a su amigo y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Pero, Sai, - Pronuncio Suigetsu amargamente- tu estas con Gaara…

- Tienes razón, yo a el le quiero mucho y no le puedo dejar – Ahora fue el quien bajo la cabeza- pero yo siento que lo nuestro puede funcionar y…bueno…- al ver la actitud de el peliblanco empezó a darse la vuelta. Pero es que Sai no lo entendía, Suigetsu le quería, para el solito.

- Esto no es tan fácil, como ves- Añadió el chico de la Aldea de la Niebla.

- Suigetsu…Entonces también…Perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti- Y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a un atónito Suigetsu.

* * *

_¿Qué decís? Continuo? T__T_


	2. El viaje al infierno

_Aclaro algunas cosas, como que Suigetsu comparte casa con Sasuke. A petición de dos personas, lo continúo. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste. Me esforcé bastante para que se entendiera; ya que yo, por haberlo vivido, paso algunas cosas indispensables por alto._

**Parejas: **SuiSai, SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, que tanto me hizo sufrir con la muerte de Itachi.

* * *

**Perspectiva de Suigetsu.**

Para elaborar un duelo y superar un trauma, siempre hay que empezar desde el principio. Como si mi vida dependiese de ello cerré fuertemente los ojos a la luz del sol que se colaba entre las ramas del árbol…y recordé.

Cuando llegue a Konoha, todo era mejor de lo que esperaba. Su economía estaba bien, tenía una buena Hokage que nos recibió por decirlo de alguna manera bien, había gente buena…gente demasiado buena.

La primera vez que le vi, fue junto a Naruto Uzumaki, que, yo decidido a aguarle la cita a Sasuke acudí al encuentro de su amigo rubio. Al lado del hiperactivo ser estaba Sai, esa personita tan perfecta y por lo visto amable, que me sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto falsa. Pero había que admitir, que estaba realmente bueno. Ese abdomen al viento y sus perfectas y equilibradas piernas, hacían que en mí se acumularan un montón de sensaciones incomodas y a la vez placenteras.

Yo pasaba las noches pensando en él, hasta que por fin, en una cena muy silenciosa como las que siempre solíamos tener Sasuke y yo, el Uchiha me dijo:

**~Flash Back~**

- Si tanto te gusta, invítale a salir- dijo serio y como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿De que me hablas? ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – replique enfadado, pues mi secreto se acababa de descubrir.

- Es que se ve a la legua, pedazo de gilipollas.

- Hm…-fue lo único que atine a decir, pues sabía que Sasuke no volvería a hablarme por lo menos en tres días…Y Dios sabía si iba a ser del mismo asunto.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Entonces, yo como buen idiota le invite a casa. A Sasuke no le iba a molestar, eso lo sabía yo. Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. No pasó _nada de nada_, pero la vida no se compone sólo de eso. Le conocí mejor y él a mi. Las preguntas iban y venían, mientras tomábamos patatas fritas con salsa rosa. Según Sasuke, parecíamos dos marujas desocupadas, así que sin prestarle mucha atención al Uchiha salimos a dar un paseo.

Esa fue la primera cita…pero las otras, vinieron con más confianza y cariño, y al cabo de dos meses, con besos en las mejillas y abrazos demasiado descarados. Así, era mi vida de perfecta, hasta que Uzumaki Naruto se acercó a mi, un día que yo bebía agua tranquilamente en el sofá de Sasuke y este estaba de visita en la casa.

Me acuerdo, del dolor que sentí atravesarme el pecho. Nunca en mi vida, lo había sentido así, ni la herida más grave de batalla se le podía comparar. Y es que el destino y la realidad se habían aliado para darme una mala jugada. Me acuerdo, como si fuese ayer que me lo dijo:

**~Flash Back~**

- ¿Qué hay, Suigetsu? – preguntó con una sonrisa, un tanto forzada en la cara.

- Sed, calor, y… ¿Qué quieres, Uzumaki? – pregunté yo, con indiferencia demasiado marcada en la frase.

- Pues… No es por nada, pero venía a decirte una cosa. – se esperó, serio y mirándome a los ojos con pena- No se si tu sabrás…que Sai y Gaara salen juntos, desde hace bastante tiempo ya. Sucedió cuando en una de sus visitas, el Kazekage, que es muy buen amigo mío, bueno…ellos tuvieron química, y eso da paso a la física y ya te imaginarás el resto. Comparten una relación bastante sólida y…

- ¿Por qué coño me dices todo esto?- le pregunte asqueado, pues me había mareado y el dolor de cabeza que hacia mucho tiempo no padecía empezaba a florecer, como flor en primavera.

- Por que el Kazekage viene de visita a la Aldea mañana.

**~Flash Back~**

Entonces, así fue como me pasé 5 días encerrado en la mansión Uchiha que compartía con Sasuke, y ni el mismo, fue capaz de sacarme de ahí. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano algo me tenía que salir mal. Y ahí estaba. El amor de mi vida, con otro hombre, tropecientos de veces mejor que yo.

Aunque no sólo yo había tenido la culpa. El dio paso a que yo me siguiera enamorando, con sus sonrisas, sus besos, y sus abrazos. Y yo como buen tonto, siguiendo el puto juego y cayendo en picado, imparablemente.

A él la primera vez que le dije que estaba enamorado, después de que Gaara dejase la Aldea otra vez, no lo adivinó. ¿Se hacía el tonto o era para torturarme más? Pues esa vez, no paso _nada_ y me dijo que ya se me pasaría. Pero como se me iba a pasar, si yo era su juguete de turno, seguía tan cariñoso como siempre y yo siguiendo el juego, sabiendo que tarde o temprano el corazón se me iba a romper de una forma irremediable.

Entonces, el dio el paso. El paso que me llevaría a mi a la perdición.

**~Flash Back~**

Estábamos en la mansión Uchiha, merendando como cualquier otro día, y el estaba excepcionalmente serio. De repente, se acerco a mi en el mueble en el que estábamos sentados y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrojado, bajó la cabeza y se levantó dirigiéndose al gran ventanal que había en la mansión.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte mientras le seguía y me ponía al lado suyo, pegando con fuerza y un estrépito mi frente al cristal. El solo miraba hacia la nada y yo muriéndome por saber lo que pensaba. Con toda la timidez del mundo pronuncio las palabras que me pagarían un viaje gratis al infierno.

- Nada…es que…- sonrojado, no se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba. Yo me puse más cerca de él y le besé la mejilla, poniendo una de mis manos en su espalda y sonriéndole.

- Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, cuentas conmigo para todo.

- Sui… ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu si te besara en la boca? – esa pregunta tan falsamente inocente retumbó en mi mente como un eco inacabable. Yo estaba frágil, indefenso y sin armas ante la situación, así que con mucho gusto el seguí la corriente.

- Yo llevo haciéndome esa pregunta, respecto a ti, hace ya bastante tiempo- le respondí cogiéndole del mentón y juntando nuestros labios en un dulce y casto beso. Pero el deseo no se iba a quedar encerrado en su jaula. Así fue como un besito inocente, dio paso a los mas fogosos besos, a las mas lujuriosas caricias… Y de repente llegó Sasuke a su mansión cortándonos todo el rollo.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Así como era él, se saltó todos los obstáculo existentes, incluido Gaara, y me pidió que fuese su pareja, pero que fuese solo nuestro. Vamos que lo mantuviéramos en silencio. Y yo matado de la vida, acepté, sin saber que luego me iba a doler tanto que ni me iba a poder levantar de la cama.

* * *

_Vosotros mandaís...continuo?? T___T_


	3. Corriendo

_Último capítulo. Se sale completamente de la realidad y no es un final feliz para nada, advierto. Lo escribí escuchando la cancion Famous Last Words de My Chemical Romance y hay una parte basada en la canción Rosa Pastel de Belanova. No sé si me quedó bien redactado y tal :$_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Suigetsu's POV**

Y la vida a su lado era monótona y aburrida; la vida a su lado era solo escuchar sus problemas, sexo y más problemas. Y yo le amaba tanto que seguía con el, como un maldito perrito faldero detrás de un amo que no le quiere. Un día, Naruto Uzumaki vino a casa. Estaba nervioso, se le notaba. Hasta que cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños me dijo las palabras más hirientes que pude escuchar en mi vida.

-Sai se va a vivir a Sunagakure. Bueno...Ya se ha ido.

La mandíbula se me desencajó y la punzada en el pecho casi me hace partirme por la mitad. Salí corriendo de la casa. Correr y correr, eso era lo único que quería hacer. Al principio no sabía hacia donde iba. Salí de la aldea y cuando menos pensé estaba cruzando el desierto. Era de noche y hacía frío, calculé la distancia a la que estaba de Konoha y decidí que era mejor seguir adelante. Iba a seguir hasta Suna y luego...Luego...No lo sabía. No sabía que iba a hacer solo correr y correr.

Cuando el alba daba al mundo el primer resplandor de luz, pude divisar a lo lejos las murallas de la gran Aldea de la Arena. Apreté los puños, estaba muy cansado y me hacía falta agua, yo no podía vivir tanto tiempo sin agua. Pero seguí, atravesé con furia los muros y crucé la distancia hasta la residencia del Kazekage como pude. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía decir? Las cosas iban a estar mejor si le hablaba, si cortaba por lo sano. Algunos guardias intentaron detenerme: murieron en el intento. Y corrí, seguí corriendo con rabia, con lagrimas en los ojos y derrumbé la puerta de la habitación donde percibí el chakra de Sai.

…

Gaara estaba en la cama con el edredón cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo y Sai terminaba de subirse los pantalones en cuanto yo entré. El techo, la Aldea, el Mundo, la Galaxia y el Universo se me vinieron encima. Y decidí no seguir llorando para no demostrarles la enorme debilidad que me rodeaba en ese momento, por que era tanta que incluso la asesina mirada del pelirrojo me pesaba. Él me miraba atónito, con la boca más abierta que un pez ahogado y caí de rodillas delante suyo.

-Por lo menos podías haber dicho adiós.

-Yo...Yo...

Si, yo quería ser ese hombre el dueño de su corazón. Y juntos caminar hacia el altar, directo hacia la muerte. Me lo imaginaba...Hubiera sido muy gracioso. Pero al final, los dos nos destruimos.

-Tu y yo ya no existimos.

No quiero ser ese hombre que se va a un abismo. El no era el que me había prometido ser mi superhéroe. ¿Y qué?

-Todo acabo...- No quedaba más, solo mis malditas lagrimas que seguían saliendo y apretaba tan fuerte los puños que las uñas me sacaban sangre. Desde ese momento en adelante seríamos como dos extraños. Yo le olvidaré, el me olvidará.

-Hasta nunca.- La voz fría de Gaara se hizo presente y levantó una ceja con antipatía cuando yo le miré.

¿Donde estaba la felicidad en ese momento? Sai me miraba con tristeza y vergüenza. Hizo una seña a Gaara con la mano como para que se callara y avanzó un paso hacia mi. Yo me aparté, arrastrándome por el suelo y los trozos de madera, evitando que me tocara. Y el me miro a los ojos, con esa mirada más dulce que un algodón de azúcar. Pero no iba a volver a caer, yo me había dejado engañar por su comportamiento dulce, clichés y tonterías.

-Perdoname.

-¡Encima! ¡Te atreves a hablarme! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿¡TU QUIEN COÑO TE CREES!?

-Sui, cariño, calm...

-No...NO ME LLAMES ASI, JODER!- Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de cuando mi puño se posó en la cara de Sai. Lo golpeé, hasta que los brazos ya no los podía mover más y Gaara sólo miraba. Y la sangre brotaba de su hermosa cara, decorándola en un cuadro horroroso, sintiendo un pequeño alivio por dentro de mi, y el Kazekague sólo miraba. Y mi ángel, tendido en el suelo con cortes en los brazos y en su pecho desnudo por los escombros del suelo me miró, y me sonrió. Yo me acerqué a su cabeza que estaba en el suelo y las lágrimas se escaparon otra vez, el respiraba con dificultad por la paliza que le había propinado e intentó incorporarse. Yo, de un puñetazo en la espalda volví a dejarle tendido en el suelo.

Y me dio miedo. Miedo de que Gaara por detrás me matara o uno de los guardias. Pero el Kazekague seguía mirando sin ninguna expresión en la cara y sin moverse ni un centímetro. Tome la mejilla de Sai en mi mano y le levante un poco la cabeza para darle el ultimo beso que me supo a sangre y a barro.

-¿Por que me pegas?

-¿Por que te dejas?

-Por que...Por...

-No digas que me amas. Ni tampoco supongas que él -señalé a Gaara- te ama a ti, por que mírale ahí quieto sin hacer nada. Podría haberte matado y él no hubiera movido un músculo.

Los sollozos de Sai se hicieron presentes y luego empezó a gritar con una desgarradora voz a todo lo que su garganta le daba. Y gritaba cosas sobre el infierno y los jardines, serpientes y espadas de cartón. Me parecía que estaba loco. Pero extrañamente yo ya no sentía nada. Ni lástima por haberle pegado, ni angustia por verle así...Nada.

-Como ves, no soy el único que deja esto en pedazos. ¿Y sabes que? Tu te vas a quedar solo. Solo con todos tus secretos y remordimientos.

Y salí corriendo otra vez a toda la velocidad que podían mis piernas. Atravesé el desierto entero hasta llegar al mar, los acantilados y la sal. Había una puesta de sol preciosa, las nubes se teñían de tonos rosados y morados, mientras que mi corazón negro y destrozado lloró y maldijo al viento en silencio. Ese lugar era tan solitario...

-Suigetsu, haz el favor de venir.- Sasuke me miraba con sus ojos fríos y penetrantes con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.- Después del numerito de Suna no quiero que armes otro escándalo por aquí.

-Déjame en paz.

-Vamos, he dicho.- Se dio la vuelta, seguro de si mismo y de que yo le iba a seguir. Yo pensaba que no iba a decir nada más, pero volteó a mirarme con una levísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté.

-Que te des cuenta de que en realidad él no valía la pena.

**FIN.**

* * *

_..._


End file.
